Forever and a Day
by Christian1
Summary: Sunila says goodbye to the love of her life.


The song, How do I live, is owned by Trisha Yearwood.

I also borrowed an old friend of mine, Sunila, to star in this fic.

Sunila paced the sidewalk silently. The thought of going into the huge building frightened her, yet she knew she must go in. Pausing in her walk, she looked slowly up at the sign that hung in front of her;  
Dimpero's Funeral Home. A gentle shiver pulsed through her back while the silent tear's streamed down her face, Sunila walked into the building.

_How do I get through the night without you If I had to live without you._

_ What kinda life would that be._

_Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold._

_You are my world, my heart, my soul_

Six month's earlier her love had come home from work,  
surprising her with news. He had cancer. Through the yearly psychical he was forced to take, the doctor found a small lump on the side of his neck. After doing more test's, they found it to be cancerous. The doctor's had told him that his cancer could be treated. It wouldn't disappear, but at least he could have a chance at living longer with the medicine. She remembered clearly what they had said, the thought of it brought even more tear's to her eyes. For they hadn't known, they didn't save him. For the next six month's he had lived in pain and agony. His employer laid him off, everyone was encouraging him to get better, to fight. And he did fight, her love for him and his for her gave him the reason to continue. To fight to win.

_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything good in my life and tell me now..._

_How do I live without you?_

_  
I want to know How do I breathe without you? _

If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive How do I, how do I, oh how do I live.

Sunila slowly walked towards the room she knew he would be in. Her own heart racing at the thought of seeing him like this, but she continued on. There were many griever's, many were there to pay their last respects ... family ... friends ... as well as coworker's. All with a solemn face, offering smile's and condolence's. When she reached the room he was in,  
Sunila paused in the entrance way, glancing around at the other people in the room. Seeing his mother, in the corner of the room, Sunila hurried over to the woman who stood to embrace her in a tremendous hug. Sunila could feel the tear's from this woman mixing with her own. Without you There would be no sun in my sky there would be no love in my life there'd be no world left for me

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do I'd be lost if I lost you._

_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything real in my life and tell me._

"He always loved you." His mother told her. She smiled back knowing that it was true, her love did love her. Before he gotten sick, he would show his love anyway he could. Sending notes and card's or simply just calling her to say hello while he was on the road. Sighing softly, Sunila left his mother, slowly she walked to where he laid. She was trembling now, the pain of him not being next to her any longer was unbearable, her tear's now slid quickly down her face. Wiping them from her face, Sunila placed her hand on his.

_How do I live without you I want to know._

_How do I breathe without you._

_If you ever go._

_How do I ever, ever survive._

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live._

_Please tell me baby how do I go on._

_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything need you with me baby._

_Don't you know that you are everything good in my life._

"I miss you baby." She whispered softly. "I don't know how much more I can handle...Dwayne. You were my life ... my soul ... my everything. I I ... love you."

Sunila took her hand, touching his face lightly then tracing his lip's with her forefinger. A soft breeze ran through her hair, sending multiple shivers up and down her spine. She could feel him! He was there!! For the first time since Dwayne passed away, Sunila smiled. And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you if you ever go how do I ever, ever survive how do I, how do I, oh how do I live

Dwayne stood behind Sunila, he knew she could hear or see him. But he just had to do something to let her know he was okay...that he loved her...forever and a day. Trying to embrace her, he wrapped his arm's around her from behind, smiling himself when he seen the breeze. He had reached out to her, and she had received.

_How do I live without you?_

How do I live without you, baby?

How do I live without you?

Sunila looked down again at her love, feeling more at ease.

"I love you Dwayne." She whispered.

"I love you to Sunny." He replied.

"Forever and a day." They said together.


End file.
